Trying to Escape Outtakes
by roxymar
Summary: Rose has endure something terrible from a young age. Alice suffered from abuse from an unlikely source. And HE is overly obsessed with Bella. This is an outtake on Trying to Escape. Getting to know the girls' a bit better. Warning: not for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to Escape Outtakes**

**Warning Warning Warning!**

**Hi!**

**This is going to be an outtake on my story Trying to Escape. I wanted to make this outtake because I wanted to reveal the girls' histories. First will be Rose and her past with Royce. Next will be Alice and her past with James. Lastly, it's going to be a two-parter, is going to be HIS POV on everything to the present.**

**You don't have to be familiar with Trying to Escape to enjoy this, but it is recommend. Just go on my page and check it out.**

**Also, I rated this story M for a reason. A lot of the content is not 'everyone' safe. Please do not read if you are easily offended. I do not want to offend anyone. These are disturbing, but necessary for my story. I want everyone to know what the girls' went through and why they are the way they are.**

**If people like these four outtakes (or if I get enough reviews) I'll write the chapter on how the girls met at the orphanage. So, let me know your thoughts.**

**Much love from me,**

**Roxy**


	2. Rose

Rose POV

I'm watching my dad in the garage changing the brake pads of my mom's car. I took a big glop of coke while sitting on my dad's tool box.

"Would you mind handing me that box over there sweetie?" my dad asked

"Nope" I went over by the gardening equipment and grabbed the plastic bag of supplies from our trip to the auto zone this morning. I pulled out the box with the new brake pads and walked over to my dad. I laid on my back and scooted under the car. I really love hanging around my dad while he's fixing cars. He always shows me something new about cars and I swear, even though I'm only seven I still know more about cars then most teenage boys. I smiled to myself and opened the box and handed him the new brake pad.

"Thanks sweetie. Hey, is there anymore soda?"

"No, I just finished the last drop. Do you want me to get you another from the kitchen?" I asked him while watching him install the new brake pad

"If you don't mind" He looked over to me and gave me an innocent look. Hey, that's MY look. He's trying to dazzle me. Oh well

"Sure sure" I answered and got out from under the car.

I walked out of the garage and went into the house. I heard my mother talking to someone in the living room.

"Yes, we are going to the conference for the evening. No, Rose will be just fine alone. I know she's young, but we are leaving tonight at six and coming home at eight in the morning. She'll be asleep most of the time we're out." My mother explained in the phone.

I guess she was talking to our neighbor. They have been close these last couple of months. They have a lot in common. Like they both got married young and only have one child. My mom has me and Ms Davis has her son, Royce. He is fifteen years old and comes over here all the time. We would hang out with my dad whenever he was fixing cars. He was a cool guy and really popular at school. He could go out with anyone, but instead he comes over here to hang out with me. I loved it when he comes over, I mean, how many other girls at my school hang out with fifteen year olds.

"Oh that's a great idea" My mother said. She pulled me out of my internal disclosure. "Of course, I'm sure Rose would love his company while we're out. Just make sure he goes back home before eight tonight. I want Rose to have all her homework done before she goes to bed. And I'll leave the money for Royce on the coffee table. Thanks again, I appreciate Royce's generosity for sitting for us"

I guess Royce is coming over tonight while my parents are out. That great! We could watch movies and check out the new 'Under-the-Hood' magazine I just got!

I went to the refrigerator and got my dad his coke. I turned around and saw my mom. She's really beautiful. She has long blonde hair, really tall, slender figure and ocean blue eyes. I get most of my looks from her. The only real difference between us is that I have my dad's mechanic hands.

I started staring at my hands when my mom came in the kitchen

"What are you doing sweetie?" My mom asked while opening at cabinet by the fridge.

"Oh, just getting daddy a coke" I waved the coke to my mom.

She smiled. "Well that's nice of you. Guess what?" She got on her knees to look at me in the face

"What?" I asked jumping up and down. I knew what she was going to say, so I had to pretend to be clueless

"Royce is coming over while mommy and daddy are out." She exclaimed. I guess she knows how much I like hanging out with him.

"That's great mom" I hugged her. She smells like vanilla and white diamond's perfume. I love the way she smells. It's sort of comforting for me

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to get ready. Make sure your dad finishes up soon. We have to leave in an hour"

"Gottacha mom. I will totally get him out of the garage in no time" I put my right hand up to my face and gave her a salute.

She laughed and left the kitchen.

I walked over to the garage to give my dad his coke.

"Hey Rose Bud" Royce said

I was surprised he was already here. He was sitting on the same spot I was at earlier, on top of the tool box.

"Hi Royce! Whattca doin'?" I asked while walking over to him and my dad.

"Nothing, just here watching your dad finish up. Did you see the new brake pads?" He asked excitedly. It cracks me up that he's just as excited about cars as I am.

"Yeh, I went with dad to the auto zone this morning and we picked them out. My new issue of 'Under the hood' said these were the best" I walked over to my dad and laid back down under the car. I sent the coke right next to him, since his hands where busy putting the tire back on.

"Thanks sweetie" he said while staring his muscles to put on the tire

"Oh, so you have the new issue. We'll have to check that out later" Royce smiled

I smiled back "Defiantly"

"Royce you want to put the lug nuts back on the tire?" My dad asked

"Yeh that be great!" Royce came to use while picking up the batter power drill gun.

My dad held on to the tire while Royce drilled the lug nuts. You could tell the boy knows what he's doing. Not everyone knows to put the lug nuts back on rotationally. Your suppose to put them on from corner to corner in order to keep the tire balanced

Once they were done, Royce and I started helping my dad put the tools away. We both know this garage like the back of our hands.

"Thanks kids. I going to get ready before your mom comes in and drags me out" He laughed and left for the house.

"So…what are we going to do tonight?" I asked Royce

"Oh I have an idea. But I'll tell you later…it's a surprise" He whispered in my ear

I don't know why but that made my stomach turn

"Okay but I warn you" I pointed my index finger at him "I don't like surprises"

"Don't worry, you'll like this one" With that we both walked into the house

I started to wonder what's so different about Royce. He's not usually like this. I have never felt this uncomfortable with him. I really don't understand why my stomach reacted that way.

I walked into the kitchen and got out the Peto Bismal for my stomach. I took drink and joined Royce in the living room

"I'm going to have to thank your mom for paying me. I really need the money to buy Liv something" He sighed while putting the twenty dollars in his pocket.

"Who's Liv" I asked. I never heard of him talking about her

"She's this girl I'm seeing. We've been dating for a couple of weeks. That's why I haven't been here that much" He explained

"Oh" I said. Not really sure how to respond. He's always over here and I really didn't notice an absence on his part.

We just sat there and watched the TV. I would notice Royce staring at me from time to time. It would make my stomach react but I still don't know why. He always use to stare at me when we hand out, I wonder why I'm reacting like this tonight

I don't know how long we stood there until my parents walked into the living room.

My mom looked beautiful. She was wearing a black dress. She wore it with matching black high heels. I wonder how she walks around in those. I tried once-well more like snuck into her closet and tried on her high heels-and I couldn't walk that far before falling.

My dad looked nice too. He was wearing an old black suit that he had from Aunt Miranda's wedding. His hair was done and he had on his 'good' shoes. It's funny to think that he was just under a car all greased up just an hour ago

"Well kids were off" My dad said. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. My mom came by and did the same

"Bye sweetie. We'll be back soon. Make sure leaves around eight so you could do your homework."

I groaned. I hate doing homework

"'Kay mommy" I kissed her back on the cheek.

My mom and dad left the house holding hands. I soon heard the car start and they soon left the drive way.

"So, why don't you get your magazine? I would love to see the new rims." Royce said

"I'll be right back" I left the living room and walked into my room. I pick up my magazine and started walking back to where Royce was.

I was surprised to see him all stretched out on the couch. He had his hands behind his head and his legs were spread apart. He must be tried, but were am I going to sit? He's taking up all the room

I just sat on the floor and handed him the magazine.

"Rose, you could sit on my lap so we both could read the magazine at the same time" Royce said.

I don't know. The only lap I ever sit on is my mom's lap. And that's when she's reading to me. So it must be okay to sit on Royce's lap while he's reading to me.

I got up from the floor and went to Royce. He stretched out his arms and put his hands on my waist to sit me on his lap. I instantly felt my stomach react to him again. Why do I feel so uneasy?

He started reading and pointing to the pictures in the magazine. Occasionally I felt his hand rub my waist but that was probably in my head.

Once we finished we put a movie on. He even let me pick out the movie. I love to watch The Wizard of Oz. Dorothy is my favorite character. She is so brave and self-less. She always wants to help her friends and get back to her family.

Once the movie was over I was in tears. I love the ending: There's no place like home. Words of wisdom.

I looked over at Royce with teary eyes. He just smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Well Rose Bud I better get going. Mom is expected me home by now" He leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek just like how my mommy and daddy did earlier.

My stomach turned again but I ignore it. He's just being nice

"See ya later Royce." I waved at him when he walked out the door.

I turned off the TV and went into my room. I changed into my Princess Jasmine night gown and laid on my bed. I didn't want to do any homework. I just want to sleep.

I turned off my light and drifted off to sleep.

***

I felt something on my leg. I shot up and looked around my dark room.

I saw Royce sitting on my bed. He was wearing nothing but pajama pants. Why was he here? Why is he looking at me like that?

"Royce? Did you forget something? Why are you here?" I asked. My voice filled with sleep.

"I'm here to see you silly" Royce tugged on my leg

I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again. I didn't want him here in my room, I mean, my mommy or daddy aren't here

"W-what do you mean?" I asked

"Rose, have you every kissed a boy?" Royce asked

Ewe why would I want to do that. Boys and kissing are gross.

"Oh no! Why would I want to do that?" I laughed

"Cause it feels good" He said

"Well I don't want to kiss anyone" I told him

"You know. I kissed girls before and I like it. I bet you would like it too. Here…" He leaned into me. I felt his hot breath on my face. Why is he this close to me?

I felt his lips on mine. Whoa stop!

I pushed myself off of him

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Didn't you like it?" he asked

"No!" I yelled

"Oh, then I'm not doing it right" Royce leaned in again but this time he held the back of my head so I couldn't move

I struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't move

Finally he let go and I took a deep breath.

"Have you ever seen a naked boy Rose?" He asked

What?

"No and I don't want to" I looked down at my blanket.

I stood up from my bed and tool off his pajama pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear. I saw _it_. I quickly looked away.

I felt the bed get uneven again and this time he went under my blankets.

"Well I showed you me, now you show me you" He pushed my night gown up and over my head.

I laid there in nothing but my panties. No one had ever done this to me but my mommy.

Why is he doing this? What does he want? Why can't I wear my night gown?

"Oh your beautiful Rose." He put his finger on the inside on my panties and rolled them off of me

I was in shock. I don't know why I didn't just get up and move away from him

I was alone in my house and there was no one here to save me.

I didn't know what to do?

"Has anyone ever touched you before?" He asked

Without an answer he started rubbing my…_you know_.

I jumped at the touch. I know I don't what this. I know this is wrong. No one should touch me there.

"Don't move away from me!" He yelled

I froze

"Good girl. You are obviously too dry. I brought some lotion to help us out." He moved tward the nightstand and got the lotion

He must have brought it because I never had that there.

I didn't know what to do. I just laid there hoping this was just a nightmare.

He put some lotion on his hands and put them between my legs. He began spreading it _down there_. I don't know what's happening. Why is he touching me like this? What am I suppose to do?

I felt his fingers go up and down my privet part.

"Oh Rose, you feel so good" He kept on rubbing me.

I felt so confused. Why is this happening? What is he doing? This feels so wrong and dirty. I have never felt this bad

"Ro-Royce p-please s-s-stop" I stuttered while he continued to rub me

"Shh Rose. Just enjoy this" Royce whispered back

Enjoy this? How am I suppose to enjoy this? I don't know what he wants or what he's doing. Am I even supposed to be doing this?

"Rose put your hands on me" Royce said. He grabbed my hand and put it on his…_thing_.

I know the difference between girls and boys. I knew that boys had a _thing_ but I have never seen or felt one. His felt weird. It was soft and yet really hard. He guided my hand to go up and down just like what he was doing to me. I had tears rolling down my eyes. This is so wrong

"That's right baby, that's right" Royce said, almost struggling for words.

Just then, he inserted a finger in me.

Ouch! I know I don't want this. I do not like this feeling at all. It hurts so much.

"Oh baby that feels good doesn't it?" Royce whispered in my ear

"N-No p-please j-just uh s-stop" I said between sobs

I don't know what he's getting out of this. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to him to make him hurt me like this?

He just groaned.

"Rose pump me faster" He whined

I didn't do what he said. I just laid there with his hand on me.

"Rose do as I say!" He yelled and then put another finger in me

I let out a violent scream. I felt myself stretch more than it should. This feeling is horrible. God, this can't be happening to me.

Shivering, I did what I was told. I didn't want him to get even angrier with me.

"Oh that's right baby, just like that" I felt his hips move in sequence with my hand. I was crying and I felt sticky stuff around my hand

"Spread it around all of me baby" Royce instructed.

I took of the sticky stuff from the tip and moved it around him. During which his thrusts in me got faster. Tears were flowing out of me. This hurt so bad.

"Rose I'm ready for you, are you ready for me baby" Royce said

What is he talking about? What does he mean by ready? I'm ready to stop if that's what he means. God I want this to stop

"P-please s-stop, I w-want t-this to…stop" I whispered

"I'll stop when we are done! Do you understand? Now spread you legs wider" He moved his knee in order to spread me wider. Thank God he removed his hands. Whatever he's going to do can't be worse than that feeling

I was wrong

He removed my hand from him and put them over my head. He used one of his hands to hold my wrists together there and used the other one on himself.

I suddenly felt pressure _in there_. OH God

"ROYCE!" I yelled. This is wrong. This is so wrong. He can't do what I think he's going to do. His _thing_ won't fit in me. No No No

"Shh baby, this will make us feel so good" Royce said. "Now hold still, this might hurt a bit but then it'll feel nice"

With that I felt it. I screamed out loud. I felt like my whole body splitting down the middle. Everything around me was getting dark and spinning fast. I could believe this. Then I felt is again and again. Finally all of him was in me and this pressure was stopping

"Oh yeh baby. That's so good. You're so…tight" He groaned

Then the pain doubled. He started moving in and out of me. Tears are pouring nonstop down my face. I shut my eyes trying to think of pleasant things

_Playing with my dolls_

_Hanging out with my dad in the garage_

_My mom combing my hair_

"Oh Rose!" Royce yelled and started thrusting harder in me.

I started prying for unconsciousness. I wanted this to stop. I wanted him to stop hurting me, but he just kept thrusting faster and faster

"Oh baby…fuck….oh god….just like that…oh…fuck me Rose….oh yeh….oh I'm cuming…" He moaned.

I felt him thrust one more time. Suddenly I felt warm liquid go in me. He just laid there shaking and put his head between my neck and shoulder.

Tears were still running down my face. He was still in me and it hurt so much. My whole body was throbbing with pain. I wanted him off me.

"That was so good baby" Royce started kissing my neck.

I felt him shift out of me and I sighed thankfully. He was finally out and I wanted get up and run as far away from him as possible, but I couldn't move. My mind was yelling at me to run, but I can't.

"Now we need to have a talk" Royce used his index finger to pull my chin. I looked right in his eyes. I know my eyes were red from crying so much.

"You can't tell anyone what just happened. Do you understand me? I mean no one! If you tell your parents, I'll have to kill them. Do you get me? I'll kill them. They will die because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Do you want them to die Rose?" He asked

"N-no" I answered crying. I love my mommy and daddy. I don't want them to feel the way I'm feeling right now. I want them to never feel as bad as I do.

"Good girl. Now promise me you won't say anything to anyone" He squeezed my chin.

"I-I promise Royce" I whispered.

"Then I'll just see you later. Don't forget about our deal. You keep your mouth shut and your parents will live" He got off my bed and put his pajama pants back on.

He bent over the bed and kissed me again on the lips. I felt his tongue rub inside my mouth. He broke the kiss and stood up. He took a long look at my shaking naked body. He walked out of my room and I heard the front door open and close

I didn't know what to do. I just laid there. I can't believe that just happen to me.

I know it wasn't a bad dream. I know because my…_you know_ was still hurting so bad.

I don't want anyone to know what he did to me. It was too much.

I laid there and decided not to tell anyone. I don't want my mommy or daddy to find out. They won't love me anymore if they knew I was a dirty girl. Only dirty girls did what I just did.

I'll keep my mouth shut

No one will know

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this really fast. So, what do you all think? Should I continue with Alice next or should I stop. Please let me know, this will all lead up to HIS POV!**

**Much love**

**Roxy**


	3. Rose 2

Rose POV (2)

"Royce p-please stop…" I cried

"No beautiful, you're MNE!" Royce pinned my hands above my head

"NO!!!" I yelled.

I woke up. I was sweating and panting. I looked around my room and no one was in here. I was shaking and began to remember everything that happened to me last light.

The rubbing, the touching, the painful…pushing.

I sobbed hysterically

Through tears I repeated the same questions: Why me? Why me? What did I do to disserve this? WHY ME?!!!

I cried until I had nothing left in me.

I got up to go to the bathroom and suddenly fell on the floor. My body feels so sore and broken. Tears started to leak out of my eyes again. I felt all wet _down there_ and looked at my bed. I noticed there was blood on my sheets. My eyes went wide.

Oh my god. What do I do?

I suddenly felt dizzy. I need to get out of this room. I walked quickly to the bathroom. Pain was going through my body as my little legs rubbed together. I walked into the bathroom and filled the bath tub with hot water. I know I'm not supposed to take a bath without my mommy being here but I need to get all this blood and sweat off of me. I took my clothes off and put it in the garbage.

I turned to look at my battered little body in the mirror. My eyes were swollen from crying so much. I had bite marks and bruises all around my neck. I looked lower and cringed. Everything was purple from bruises or red with blood. I closed my eyes tight. I didn't want to look at my dirty body

I turned the water off and slipped inside.

My little body was quickly enveloped in the hot water. I instantly felt better. I looked around the dirty water and pulled my legs up to my chest. I started rocking my body back and forth. New tears started spilling out of my eyes.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone. Mommy and daddy would be very angry with me if they knew what I did. I had to be tough, I had to be strong. I promised myself from then on out: I will NEVER let anyone know what I'm truly feeling. I will NEVER trust another boy again. And I will NEVER let anyone hurt me again.

I washed my dirty body until my skin wet raw. I left the bathroom in nothing but a towel and walked in my room. I put on my Ariel t-shirt (my favorite), my white panties and my little sweat pants.

Royce's words kept running through my mind: _Don't tell anyone_!

I have to get rid of everything…

I walked into the kitchen and got a plastic bag. I went back into my room and pulled out my bloody sheets. I put them in the plastic bag. I then walked out to the bathroom and got my dirty clothes. They smelled like Royce and I winced. I threw them in the bad as well. I walked outside and threw the plastic bag in the garbage pile.

I went to the hall closet and got some new sheets. I laid them on the bed and was surprised to see that everything looks like nothing happened.

I went to the corner of my room and sat down. I pulled my legs to my chest again and started to cry.

I don't know how long I was there, but I heard the front door open and closed.

"Sweetie you up yet?" My mom called from the living room

"Y-Yeh. I'm on my way" I yelled back shaky

"Good baby, we have breakfast here whenever you're ready" My dad yelled

I went in front of my mirror and eased all traces of Royce. I pulled my hair down so it could minimize my swollen eyes. I step out of my room and went towards the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie. How was your nig-"My mommy gasped when she saw me

"Fine mommy…what's wrong?" I shrieked. Oh god, I hope she can't tell

"Baby your eyes. Why have you been crying?" She half sobbed

I couldn't help it. I cried too. She ran to me and got on her knees in front of me. I cried into her shoulder. I need comfort from my mommy. Being in her arms is my safe place

"Sweetie please, what's wrong?" She cried.

I can't lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth. I guess I could give her the half truth

"I just missed you two…so much. P- Please never leave me alone again" I cried between sobs

I really can't imagine what Royce would do if my mommy and daddy left me again.

"Oh sweetie, is that what this is all about?" She asked. I nodded. "Then I promise we won't leave you again." She smile and I hugged her tighter.

***

Two weeks have passed since _that night_ and my mommy never left my side. She was there every day: holding me, comforting me, and playing with me.

I knew she didn't know exactly what happened to me with Royce, but she knew that I needed her. She knew that I needed her to be around me.

Mommy was playing with my hair when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!!!" She yelled from my room. She leaned into me and whispered "Let's go see whose here"

I know she is being sweet, but she also doesn't want to leave me alone

When my mommy opened the door, Royce walked in. MY. HEART. DROPED!

Why is he here? What is he doing?

Without thinking I clutched onto my mommy's leg.

"Hello dear. How are you?" She asked.

"Great Miss Hale. Actually, I got this new auto magazine that I wanted to show Rose." Royce waved the magazine in the air.

I shivered behind my mommy's leg

"Oh, that's wonderful dear. I'm about to start dinner, why don't you two play in the living room while I cook?"

"Sounds good to me. Come on Rose" Royce reached to grab my hand and I snatched it away. I did not want him to touch me. He looked back at me angry, but didn't say anything until we were in the living room.

"So, have you been a good girl and kept your word?" Royce whispered angrily in my ear. I guess he doesn't want mommy to her our conversation

"Y-Yes…I haven't told…anyone" I choked out. His lips where really close to my ear and I wondered if my mommy would come back

"Good. I'm glad to hear that" Royce said. He began to rub circles across my thigh.

Tears started to form and I didn't want mommy to see me cry.

"Mommy? Do you need any help?" I yelled

I heard Royce growl behind my neck

"Only if you want to sweetie" My mommy yelled back

Oh I want to help! I began to get up when Royce grabbed my wrist

"I'm going to get you alone soon. I really miss your warmth" He told me. The look in his eyes scared me.

I shuddered and left Royce in the living room. I checked a mirror before I got to the kitchen to make sure I didn't look like I was crying. It looked like nothing happened, so I went to join my mommy

"Hello there sweetie. I thought you would have wanted to spend more time with Royce. Is something wrong?" She asked

"NO!" I yelled. _Please mommy, don't suspect anything_. I willed

"Okay okay. I just wanted to ask. Gez, I think you might have your first little crush….." She winked at me before continuing to stir the sauce.

Yeh right. I did not have a crush on Royce. Boys are gross and mean. I never want one to touch me….again.

"No M.O.M. Trust me, I do not have a crush" I told her

She laughed and then looked mad. "Shoot! I forgot the mushrooms and tomato paste. I better go to the store. Hey John! Do you need anything from the grocery store?" My mommy yelled

_No NO! Please don't leave! _

My daddy came out of the garage.

"Yeh, I want to get some chips and dip for the football game tomorrow. I'll drive you; I still need to finish changing the oil in your car. Rose, sweetie, do you mind staying here and keep an eye on the food until we get back?" My daddy asked

"No John that's fine. I'm right here and will stay until you all get back" Royce yelled from the living room.

"That's great." My daddy kissed my forehead and left out to the garage.

"We'll be back in five minutes. Keep an eye on the sauce please" My mommy kissed my cheeks and joined my daddy outside.

Too soon I heard the car leave off to the streets. I shakily turned around and saw a very happy Royce standing there with his arms across his chest. I panicked. I wanted to run into my room and lock the door. But I knew I couldn't. He's too fast and the food might burn.

"I guess we're finally alone. God I wanted to get you alone for weeks now. Too bad they'll be back so soon. I guess I need to make do with what little time I have….now come here beautiful" He reached his arms out as if I would walk right into them.

"No…please Royce…don't...make….me….please…." I sobbed. I don't want him to touch me again…_it_ hurts so much.

"Come now baby, you know it felt good last time" Royce said while walking slowly toward me

"It hurt" I whispered.

"That's only because it was your first time…I promise this time won't hurt as much" Royce grabbed my little waist and pulled me closer to him. I cried even harder…I could feel his _thing_ rubbing against my stomach. That just reminds me to how much it hurts in me.

"Please don't." I begged.

All Royce did was start to move his hips against my stomach.

Everything in my mind told me DANGER and RUN. But my little body couldn't move. I could only stand there and wait until my mommy and daddy came home

"Oh Rosie, I missed you." He bucked his hips rougher against me. "I've been thinking about our night every second of everyday" He back off a little so he could see my face. "I never want to go on that long without you again." He said that heatedly.

I just looked back at him with tears in my eyes. He bent over and leaned his lips into mine. I wanted to run. I wanted to scream I wanted to do something…anything to get away from him

And yet, I was a little statue. I didn't move a muscle

"KISS ME BACK ROSE!" Royce yelled. He grabbed my butt and squeezed really really hard. I yelped loudly and did what I was told.

I kissed him back. I felt his tongue against my mouth and I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my body. Tears were running down my cheeks and he moaned my name through our lips. I don't understand. How could he enjoy this? How could he be happy hurting a little girl. He could have anyone at school…WHY ME??

I don't know how long he we were kissing like this but it felt like forever. Suddenly he spoke.

"The sauce is done. How about I put it on low and we could finish this more comfortably on the couch" Without me saying anything in reply he turned the stove on low and carried me to the living room.

I squirmed in his arms. He laid me down on the couch and then laid right on top of me. I was stuck under him. I can't get away from him when he's lying on top of me. He's too heavy.

"This is my favorite position Rosie. I can look straight at your face while I pleasure us. God, you're just so beautiful" Royce said in my ear.

Where are my mommy and daddy? They should have been here by now! What happened? When are they getting back?

Uh

"Yeh just like that Rose" Royce whispered in my ear. He was grinding his hips into me again.

I could feel his _thing_ on me and his weight was hurting me.

"I want to fuck you so bad Rosie baby, god so bad…." Royce said. "But I can't because your parents….well they should have been here already…."

I thought that too. They should be here now. They need to be here now! Royce is hurting me!

"Oh well, I gonna take what I can get" Royce smiled and continued kissing me

"Stop…Royce….I….don't want….this…ouch….stop" I cried. He's crushing me

"You stop Rose. I know you like this; I can feel how much you like this" Royce grunted that last part.

I kept looking at the clock. Time is going by so _slow_. I can feel every second and every minute. Every tick of the clock I feel Royce. He's putting his hands _everywhere_. Every part of my body has been touched or kissed by him. Every little area that is covered by clothes has been touched, kissed and licked by _**him**_.

Time keeps ticking and Royce doesn't let up. He doesn't stop

"Rosie-baby since your parents aren't here yet, I want to try something new. My friend told me head is the best. "Royce explained with a weird look on his face.

I didn't know what he meant. I mean, he's kissed my head and every inch of my face….what is he talking about?

"Rose, I want you to get on your knees now." Royce told me very subtlety. Is he nervous?

Why would he be nervous? I already told him that I don't like this. He knows I'm crying and feels me shaking under him….

"Don't make me ask you again" He grabbed my arm and squeezed me hard

Ouch!

Tears were flying down my face from all the pain. He lifted himself off of me and I slid on the floor. I saw him start to pull his pants off and I thought about running towards the door. I know he could catch me easily but maybe I could get away. Maybe I could run out the door into my mommy's safe arms. No one could hurt me there….

But I'm a coward. I just got on my knees and waited for Royce to tell me what else to do next.

He finished pulling down his jeans and underwear. I could see his big _thing_ again. It had veins around it and stood straight up. I could see the white sticky stuff on the tip of his _thing_

"Rosie I want you to put your little mouth on my. I want to suck me until I cum. Can you do that for me baby?" He didn't wait for me to say anything. He just grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards him.

"Open your mouth Rosalie" Royce hissed.

I didn't know what else to do. So I just opened my mouth and he shoved his thing in me. I could taste that white sticky stuff. It tasted gross, all salty and tangy.

"Oh that's right baby, suck it" Royce grunted.

I just did what I was told. I couldn't really move anywhere else. I could only go up and down. Listening to Royce breathe harder and harder.

He shoved it more in my throat and I almost threw up. All Royce did was yell louder and shove my face closer to him

Suddenly

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Fuck Rose. Keep going baby, I'm so close…." Royce mumbled while pushing his hips up in my mouth

*RING*

"Hey, this is the Hale house. Sorry we missed your call but if you leave a message we'll try and get back to you as soon as we can" That's my mommy's voice on the answering machine. More tears spilled out of my eyes thinking about her. She would be so mad at me if she saw what I'm doing with Royce. She'd know I'm a dirty girl.

"Rose? Royce? Someone answer the phone NOW!" yelled Royce's mom from the speaker on the answering machine

"FUCK!!" Royce quickly pulled out of my mouth making a pop noise flow around the house.

Royce pulled up his underwear and jeans. He ran to the phone before his mom hung up the phone. I just sat there on the floor wondering why his mom would call here

"Yes mom?" Royce asked angry and out of breath

"**"

"No mom, me and Rose where just running around the house" He breathed out

"**"

"What???" Royce yelled.

"***"

"Okay mom, stop crying. We're on our way home" Royce hung up the phone and walked to me.

"Rose we need to go to my house now." Royce said. I stood up to go but he quickly grabbed my arm firmly. "I just want you to know something first. I want to change our deal. Instead of me killing your parents if you tell, I'm going to kill you. If you tell anyone what we did and what we are going to do….I will kill you. Do you believe me?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"I want you to say it"

"I-I believe you…Royce. I pro-promise…won't tell anyone." I stuttered. I know if I told anyone, he would kill me. I looked into his eyes so he could know that I meant what I said.

I really didn't want to tell anyone anyway. I don't want anyone to know I'm dirty. I didn't want them to know that a boy has touched me already. I just wanted to pretend all this never happened

"Good. Now we have to go to my house. My mom just called and told me that your parents got in a car accident. They are at the hospital right now and my mom is going to drive you there" Royce grabbed my hand and we walked next door.

I just walked along side him. My parents got in an accident….My parents are in the hospital….My parents are hurt…..

Tears were coming out of my eyes as soon as I saw Royce's mother. She obliviously has been crying and she very looked panicked.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. The hospital called me as an emergency contact list, your parents don't have any close relatives. I need to go to the hospital to check on them…do you want to go?" She asked. She looks very sad. I

"Yes. I-I want to go" I whispered

"Okay. Um, Royce I need you to stay here and tell your dad where we are." She told Royce as she was gathering her keys and purse.

"Sure mom. Here Rose let me help you in the car." He held my arm and led me to the car. He then opened the door and I slipped inside. His mother was coming out of the house and walking towards us. Royce leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget baby. Not a word about us. Trust me; I'll know if you say anything. I'll see you later" he kissed my neck before his mom entered the car. I shivered

"Ready to go Rose?" She asked

I just nodded my head. I kept my eyes on Royce, too scared to look away from him. He stared back at me intently. Finally, he stood back and closed my door.

His mom started the engine and we were off. I looked behind us and saw Royce wave bye.

We just dove in silence. She kept on crying and I chose this moment to let go. I sobbed hysterically. My shoulders were shaking and I put my face in my hands. I just let the tears fall

I let them fall for my mommy. I let them fall for my daddy. I let them fall for my innocence. All things I feel like I will never have again.

"Shh Rose. We don't know if anything is wrong yet. They could be just fine." She said.

I didn't believe her. I know something is wrong. I can feel that this is not going to turn out okay. I know my life will not have a happy ending. I live in hell; I'm a bad dirty girl. I don't deserve anything good. I feel so dead inside.

We finally got to the hospital. I ran inside and looked around. I saw a nurse station and yelled "Where's my mommy and daddy!!" Tears falling freely

"Are you alone honey?" The nursed asked

"No, I'm here. We are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Hale." Royce's mom explained

"Oh, well. Um, why don't you two sit here in the waiting area. I'll go get the doctor" She looked at me. She looked so sad, like she wants to cry. This made me cry more. She knows something….

Royce's mother just took my hand and led me to the waiting area. We sat for a while until the doctor came in.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Brady. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Hale's family?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"Yes Dr. Brady. This is Rosalie Hale. She is the only one." Royce's mother said

"What about relatives?" Dr. Brady asked her

"Oh, they don't have any" She explained

"That's a shame. Well Rosalie" He got on one knee to look at me at eye level. "I'm so sorry, but both your parents died. Do you understand what that means?"

I just looked back at him. My eyes were wide. I know what dead means. I had a bunny named Star. One day I went to her cage to hold her and she just laid there. Usually she bounces up when she sees me. I opened her cage and held her. She didn't move. I yelled for my mommy. She gasped and took Star away from me. She told me that she died. That Star is going to go to heaven. That I won't see her again until I go to heaven…

OH GOD. I won't see my mommy and my daddy again. They are gone. They left me.

I couldn't help it; I let out a crazy laugh. I looked at Dr. Brady with watery eyes

"I'll never see them again?" I asked him. I know I'm right, but I really want to be wrong

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I have to take you to a nice lady name Ali. She's are social worker." Dr. Brady looked at Royce's mother.

"I understand" She replied

I didn't. I didn't understand anything. I just stayed there looking at nothing.

Everything after that just went by at a blur.

Ali told me that I have to go to an orphanage. She said some nice family will adopt me and take care of me. But I didn't want another family…..I want MY family….I love my mommy and daddy! I don't want anyone else.

I got to go home to pack some of my things. Ali told me that I'll get all my things when I'm older, but to not worry about that yet. I just got some clothes and a picture of me and my parents.

The funeral went by fast. I really didn't pay much attention. I was just a shell. I felt nothing.

The only thing I felt was fear when I saw Royce again. He was wore a suit to the funeral. He walked right up to me and hugged me.

He whispered in my ear, "I'll miss you baby. I wish I could have more time with you. But don't worry beautiful, I'll find you again one day and we'll be together again…I promise" with that he left.

I just stood there the rest of the time. People talked and cried. I just sat there. Watching them lower my mommy and daddy's casket in the ground. I wanted to jump on them. I wanted to yell _"Take me to heaven with you! I don't want to be __**alone**__!"_

But I'm a coward. I just sat there in my chair, watching them burry my mommy and daddy.

Ali came to me after the funeral and took me to her car.

"I'm really sorry Rosalie. I know this isn't fair but you'll be fine. You're so strong. I know you'll pull through this."

When we arrived at the orphanage, Ali checked me in.

A lady took me to my room. She said, "This is going to be your room. Another girl will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. She'll have that bed over there" She pointed to the bed by the window. "The other bed will be for the next girl around your age that comes in. We always have children coming in and out of here. You should set up your things dear." She left the room.

I just stared at the room. It had three beds and one window. I guess I'll have the room to myself until the two other girls come.

I walked Ali back outside to her car. She gave me a soft hug before she left and said "Be strong. You'll be fine"

I walked back to my room. I just stayed there. Staring at nothing in particular.

I really miss my mommy and daddy. I want to go home. I want to lay in my mommy's arms while my daddy fixes her car.

But that will never happen again.

I'll just be here. Alone.

Tears fell again. I'm going to miss them so much

I need to be strong…for them. I need to get through this. I need to be a good girl, not the dirty girl that I am.

So I just sat in my new big room with three beds. I wonder whose coming next; I wonder what she had to go through in order to end up here without parents. I hope she's nice….

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's sad, huh? Poor Rose, she's been through a lot. Alice is coming next. There are only three more chapters left then I'll continue Trying to Escape!! I know your dying for that!**

**Please Review**

**Lots of Love **

**Roxy**


	4. Alice

Alice

I love watching the trees go by my window. With the speed of the car, they just looked like a green clouds floating around the dirt. I wonder what would happen if the clouds were green instead of white. It would be so cool! Or what if clouds alternate colors to purples, pinks and yellow! That would really decorate the sky.

I kept my eyes out the window instead of at the lady driving the car. She was pretty, she had black curly hair and a kind face, but she never looked me in the eyes. I hate that! Big people always feel so bad for me and I don't like it. I huffed

"Are you okay Alice" she said without looking away from the road

"Yep, just fine Miss Fetcher" I piped.

"Well you sounded a little morose there for a moment" she smiled, still not looking at me

"Morose?" I asked. I don't like it when big people use words I don't know

"It's just another way of saying you looked a bit gloomy. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I don't wanna talk about anything" I sighed. She won't understand. What's the point in telling her or any other big person my feelings if all they are going to do dump me to the next orphanage? This is my **third** orphanage in **three** months. It sucks. Nope, there's no point in telling at all. I rather just stay in my head….my sad damaged head…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Humm. Oh, ouch…ouwy ouwy ouwy_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_W-whats goin' on? Where am I? _

"_Doctor she's going into shock"_

"_Pass me the needle Nurse Hernandez"_

_Needle? What?_

_Aaaahhh. My hand is burning. What's happening? _

_My eyes started to haze_

"_Miss Brandon, try to look at me sweetheart" said the man_

_I stared back at him. He's tall with long black hair. His eyes are dark brown._

"_Wha-what's happen" I moaned_

"_Sorry dear, but you've been in a terrible accident. Do you remember anything at all?" he asked_

_I thought about that….no. I don't know. I can't remember anything!!!_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_She's going into shock again!" yelled the fat lady_

"_Alice, sweetheart, I need you to calm down" the doctor told me_

_I wasn't listenin'. Where am I? Who am I? What accident?_

_I stared at the doctor with wide eyes. I don't wanna speak to him. I don't know him. He's a stranger, but then again…everyone is a stranger. I don't know anyone_

_I moved to sit up but then a terrible pain stared in my head! Ouch ouch ouch!!!!_

"_Don't move your head too much, Alice. Listen to me." the doctor grabbed my little shoulders and eased me back into my bed. "Okay, I'm Doctor Jackson. You're in the hospital. You've suffered a terrible head injury and I think you have server amnesia."_

_What is this man saying? What's that word?_

"_Aminesia?" I whispered._

"_No sweetheart, amnesia. That means you lost your memory due to the injury you obtained on your head" he explained_

_I stared back at him. So turns out…I lost my marbles. I have no more memory. _

"_How'da ya know my name?" I asked. I don't even know my name_

_He smiled. "Your parents had your information with them. But you don't have to worry about that right now. All you have to do is concentrate on getting better. If you feel any more pain, just push this button right here" he grabbed my hand and showed me the red button. When I push it the red light goes on. "When the light turns on, that means a nurse will come and get you some pain medicine, okay?" the doctor asked gently._

_I nodded. Then my head hurt again. I pushed the button and the doctor smiled_

"_Good girl." He patted my leg and left the room._

"_Okay, sweetie. It's time for you to get some sleep." The fat lady patted my pillow and I laid more into it. She gave me a paper cup with a pill in it. "Now sallow this up and you'll fall right to sleep." I opened my mouth and did what I was told. She smiled again and left the room. _

_I sat there waiting to fall asleep. I kept running into the same ole questions: What happened? Who am I? What do I do now?_

_I stared at the yellow ceiling, listening to the outside commotion. The noises of motors and voices lulled me to sleep._

_I have been here for four weeks already. I have been through machines and giving blood samples ALL the time, but no one is telling me anything. Crap!_

_Other than my name is Alice Marie Brandon….big whoop there. I know my name! Yay!_

_NOT_

_I heard a nurse come in my room, but I just ignored her at first. I really don't want to bother her but then again….I don't know what else to do_

_I grabbed the nurse that was changing my IV_

"_Excuse me, but do you know who I am?" _

"_Um, yes. You're Alice Brandon. You have a head injury and y-"_

"_Yeah yeah, and I have amnesia. I know, but do you know who I am?" _

"_Personally? No I don't Hun, I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, well do you know who my parents are? Or if I have anyone that does know me?"_

"_I'm sorry Alice, but we are trying to find some relatives for you but we can't find any. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"_

_I laughed_

"_Nope, nada, zilch. If I did, I would tell ya…but I got nothin' just a black hole in my head." _

"_Well, I'm very sorry dear. But we will look for someone for you" she smiled and left the room._

_I just frowned. _

_No one knows me. What am I suppose to do?_

_Just then Doc Jackson walked in._

"_Hello there Alice, how are you today?"_

"_Confused" I told him honestly while he was checking my eyes_

"_Yes, I understand that. Well, I'm going to tell you something important and feel free to ask me anything, okay?"_

"_Sure" I smiled_

"_I checked your test results from the EEG, CAT and MRI scans and I found out that you have damaged the Frontal lobe in your brain. Not all of it though, just the part that contains your long-term memory. It seems that you're declarative and episodic memory has undergone serve damage."_

"_Oh, well that sucks." I told him. Even though I understood nothing he just said. But the look on his face told me it wasn't good news._

_He laughed, knowing that I don't understand him. "Yeah, it does. But the good news is that you didn't damage it too much. Since you're so young your-_

"_Hey, I'm not THAT young I'm…I'm…I'm…" Wait, how old am I?_

"_You're seven years old Alice. And yes, you're young. Now listen up Alice, this part is really important" he gave me a stern look._

_I nodded._

"_Good. Well, the good news is since your young your damage isn't permanent, you-"_

"_What's permanent?"_

"_It means it won't last forever. In fact, your Frontal Lobe has already shown great improvement"_

"_Oh great!! I'm getting my memory back!!" I smiled up at him. He frowned_

"_No sweetheart, you're not" he sighed. "This just means that you're going to be able to store new long-term memories. You won't remember anything from your past, but you'll be able to store new stuff there that will stay with you always…understand?"_

_I looked down at my lap._

"_Yeah, it means that I won't remember anything old, but can remember new stuff…until I get hit in the head again"_

"_Well, let's hope that doesn't happen. Also, we found out that you have no living relatives. Sadly, both your parents died instantly at the car accident. We used their information to get your medical information and past history. We also were trying very hard to find extended family members, but there were none. Both your parents were only children, you see. You're going to have to go to an orphanage from here. I'm so sorry about that sweetie, but you're going to meet a nice lady and she's going to help you find a place to stay. You're going to be leaving here soon. Huh, I'm sure your getting sick of the food here anyway."_

"_Your right, I hate the food here" I mumbled_

"_Most patients do. Well Miss Alice, I have to be going. But I will see you later, okay?"_

"_Sure Doc, see ya later" _

That's the day I met Miss Fetcher. She picked me up from the hospital and took me to the first orphanage. She told me I was 'strong' and 'tough' and I could handle anything. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

The first orphanage sucked big time. I mean, the only fed us once a day and they never let us use the showers! It was terrible. Most of us smelled bad and we were always hungry. So I came up to a plan to get out of there. I thought, since they already think I'm 'special' I might as well use that to my advantage.

So I went up to Madam Maria.

"What do you want?" she sneered

"I wanna leave!" I told her

"You can't leave until someone adopts you, you little brat!"

"But I wanna leave! If you don't let me leave, I'll tell Miss Fletcher that I saw you kissing Miss Janet on her mouth with your tongue"

"You little brat! You have no way of proving that" she launched herself at me.

I moved fast.

"Oh yes I do. I have pictures…see?" I held out the six pictures I took of them while sneaking around in their room.

Well, let's just say I was transferred to another orphanage soon after that. Miss Fletcher wasn't too happy about that because this second orphanage was for 'special' kids. Miss Fletcher said that I didn't need to be here, she says my head is fine. But I thought anywhere would be better then there. So I over exaggerated my dizziness and headaches every once in a while.

I was there for two days until someone finally spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm James. What's yours?"

I turned around to the voice and saw him. He's a tall guy. He has long blonde hair, long features and has grey eyes. His face looks friendly enough.

"Hello, I'm Alice"

"Cool Alice, so what's wrong with you? Cos everyone here has something wrong with them and I was just wondering what's wrong with you, you look so normal" he smiled, showing off his perfect teeth

"Oh I _am_ normal, silly. But to answer your question, it seems that I lost my long-term memory in a car accident. And I sometimes get really dizzy and I have bad headaches, but other than that I'm good. You?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me. I heard this place is the best orphanage around so I faked a multiple personality disorder. I heard it's hard to diagnosis, so it was easy for me to pretend that I have a bunch of people living inside of me. How old are you Alice?"

"I'm seven years old. You?"

"I'm fifteen years old. You know, you look younger than seven."

"Well, I'm tiny James. I think I'm always going to be tiny….can't help it" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled brightly up at him

"I like tiny" he whispered. I think I wasn't supposed to hear him say that. He cleared his throat, "So, want to go grab some food?"

"Sure, I'm hungry" I smiled

We walked down to the cafeteria together. We both love plain ole cheese pizza, so we grabbed some and ate together. We talked about our lives. Though, he was really disappointed in the fact that I didn't have much to say…I mean, I lost my past and all.

He told me about the twelve people he pretends to live in him. I laughed hard when he told me that four of them are girls. Lenore, Sandy, Dona and the youngest was Sonya. I asked him if I could meet one of them but he told me no. He said he only pulls them out whenever there's an adult is around.

James and I became best buddies fast. I never wanted to be away from him for even a second. He was smart and funny and awesome and just really really cool.

After my second week, I had to go to a head trauma therapy session. It was really boring and all I wanted to do was find James and watch Save by the Bell with him. But I had to be here and tell people that it is really difficult not knowing who you are or where you're from…even though honestly it's not. I don't have any reference, so I'm fine. But I have to pretend to stay here.

Once the session was over I ran to my room to look for James. Darn! He wasn't there. So I went to the TV room (jerk better not have started without me) but he wasn't there too. Where is he?

I went outside to the playground as a last resort and found him by the swings. He was looking down and didn't say hi to me when I called him. So I got closer to him, thinking he probably couldn't hear me

"James? Hey James what's wrong?" I grabbed at his shoulders and shook them. It must have shocked him because he snapped up and looked right at me mad. I mean really mad.

I took three steps back.

"What the **fuck** Victoria? What did I say? Never **ever** go into my room!!!" he screamed. He raised his hand up and slapped me across my cheek. Hard. The shock paralyzed me and I hit the floor. "I told you, you cannot go in there! That's MY room! Stay out!" he yelled and stormed off. I watched him go into the first building.

I just stayed there on the floor. _What just happened?_ Tears started pooling in my eyes. _Why did he just hit me? _I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked myself. Tears stated falling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he just did that. James is all I have and he just HIT me. I felt my cheek and it was hot. I knew for a fact that I was going to have a bruise. What did I do to him to get him so angry?

I don't know how long I was there, but I decided to go back in after the sprinklers turned on. I turned the corner of the TV room and headed towards my room. That's when I saw James there, sitting on my bed.

"There you are. Geeze Alice I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I was looking for you. I thought we were going to watch the new Saved by the Bell episode but I never found you. Where did you go?" he asked. Confusion clear in his eyes

"James, y-you h-h-hit me!" I cried and sat on the floor of my room. I was shaking again. I had him here in my room and I wanted him out. I spent all day crying because of him. Why is he acting like it never happened?

"What are you talking about Alice" he whispered as he sat right next to me on the floor. He reached for me and placed me on his lap. He pulled his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder while I was shaking and crying. "Talk to me"

When my body stopped shaking and my voice was semi-normal, I looked up at him

"You hit me James. You called me Victoria and said I was in your room. You hit me hard James! Look!" I cried, showing him the side of my face that he hit. His eyes widen

"Who hit you? What happened to your face?" he stroked my bruised cheek

"You did James! You hit me!"

"No I didn't Alice, don't be silly"

"James you did! You hit me!" I wanted to sit up from his lap, but he held me down

"Alice, I don't know why your blaming me for what happened to you. I honestly don't remember hitting you. You have to be making this up. Did you hit your head or something today? Maybe you fell and forgot."

"No I didn't James, you hit me outside!" I yelled. Why is he pretending?

He looked at me for a long time without speaking. He just stared into my eyes and occasionally he would look at my swollen cheek

"Fine Alice. If you're so bent up on this then fine! I did hit you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought you were someone else, okay?" He lowered his voice and whispered in my ear, "I would never hurt you Alice. I love you too much to hurt you."

I just sat there confused. What is he talking about? What does he mean that I looked like someone else? I looked the same as I always do.

"James, who is Victoria?"

"That doesn't matter Alice. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It won't happen again. Look, I know you're tired and your eyes are all swollen. So I'll go and you get some sleep. Okay? Everything will be better in the morning. We'll get some pancakes for breakfast" he smiled. He leaned in and kissed my bruised cheek.

I tried to stay still while he kissed me.

He picked me up off the floor and laid me on my bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed me again. "Sweet dreams Alice, I love you." He whispered and left the room

What the heck was that?!

The whole left side of my face hurts because of him. But what if he thought I was someone else. What if me and Victoria do look alike? What if I'm exaggerating this whole thing? I mean, he has never hurt me before. He says he loves me. And he's the only friend I have.

I forgave James the next morning while we were eating pancakes. I told him never to hit me again and he swore he wouldn't. Everything seemed to flow back to normal, thank goodness.

"Alice, what do you say we play hide-n-seek?" James asked

"Sure! Do you want to hide or seek?"

"I want to seek. I'll count to fifty and you go hide somewhere good. I'll warn you, dear Alice, that I thrive on my seeking skills. I think I'll surprise you on how fast I'll find you" he teased.

I laughed

"Yeah right, James. I'm the best hider ever! You will not find me, just you watch" I started off running towards the second administration building

"You'll see. One, two, three, four…." James started counting out loud.

I couldn't hear him count the rest because I was long gone. I went pasted the building then rethought my strategy here. I mean, he says he's the 'best' so I might as well give him a run for his money. So I decided the best place to hide is in the shed outside the playground. No one goes inside the shed. Kids say it's haunted because it's old and looks scary. I don't see anything scary about the place and it's a perfect place to hide from James.

I ran inside and shut the door. I looked around. It looks like no one had been in here for years. There were cob webs everywhere and enough dust to start a desert. I didn't want James to see me in through the window so I went up to one of the bottom cabinets. The space wasn't too big but I was small enough to fit inside. I crawled in and shut the little door.

I sat in there shaking in anticipation. I know he won't find me here. I am the best hinder! He cannot fine the fierce Alice Brandon! Ha ha ha ha!

I creaked open the cabinet door in order to look outside into the shed. I could only see a few dusty boxes and the shed's front door. But that was enough to know that James isn't near here. So I happily shut the cabinet door and made myself comfortable inside. The tiny space wasn't too terrible and I leaned my head on the side of the wall. I don't know how long I was out there until I finally let my heavy eye lids drop

Suddenly I heard a big Whoosh! And I fell out of something

I looked up dazed, only to be staring at a very angry James. Why is he angry? What's going on?

I looked around me and saw that I was still in the shed. On yeah! We were playing hide-and-seek. I peeked outside the window and saw that it was dark outside now. Oh I must have fallen asleep in the cabinet. I started to get back up but then realized that my whole body ached. Since I fell asleep in such a tiny space my body was sore. I stretched a bit and looked up at James

"James, I told you you wouldn't find me. I am the best hi-"

"Shut the fuck up!!" James yelled

I looked at him wide eyed. He was yelling at me again. He promised to never do this. Why is he so mad? Is he that competitive? I would have let him find me if that was the case.

"James, what's wrong?"

"Why did you try to leave me? I've been looking for you all fucking day! You promised never to leave me Victoria! And you just left. You know what happens when you disobey me, don't you???" James asked with a venomous glare.

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"I said shut the fuck up!!!!" James yelled. I wanted to ask something else, but all the air was gushed out of me when he kicked me dead on my stomach. "I told you not to leave! I told you I loved you! Love means you don't leave!" He yelled and kicked me again in the middle of the stomach.

I gasped. Trying to get a little air in my lungs, I pulled my legs up so I was lying in the fetal position on the floor of the shed. I looked up to see James going through the boxes. I prayed for him to stop and leave but I can't depend on prayer. I have to get out of this shed. I tried to get up but my body hurt so much. I had to crawl to the door. I was almost there when James grabbed my ankles and pulled me back to the middle of the room. I looked up and saw him with something in his hands. When I realized what it was I screamed louder than I ever had in my life!!!!!!!

Oh. My. God.

I need to beg to him

I need to plead with him

I need to get out of this place!

"J-james p..please…don't do this…James…please..no!" I begged.

James didn't even phase. He rose up the baseball bat high in the air

"I told you, you'll never leave me! Now you try to get out the fucking door? No, you're not going anywhere!" he yelled as he swung the bat and I heard the loud crunch before I felt it.

He hit me painfully hard in my right leg. It hurt so bad I didn't even scream. I opened my mouth to yell but I couldn't. James swung the bat again at my stomach. Tears were forming in my eyes as I looked up. Why is he doing this?

"UGH, J..J…James…s-stop this…" I gasped

"Shut the fuck up Victoria! Why do you never do what I fucking tell you? You fucking bitch" He rose the bat up and hit me in the right side of my head. I felt suddenly dizzy. I looked up at him but suddenly couldn't see him. Blood started getting in my eyes. I went to move them out of my way but couldn't. James grabbed my right arm. I clenched my eyes shut. This is it. He's going to kill me. I had to do something, but what? Beg was the only thing I could do.

"James…p-please…no more…I can't take it…J-James…it's me…Alice!" I whispered as strongly as I could. I turned to look at him in the eyes. He reached out to my face and smeared off the blood from my eyes. I looked up at him and he was staring at my head. He reached up a finger and pushed it into my gash. "Oh God, James!!"

I felt more blood come down my face and I moaned in pain. I couldn't scream any more. My throat was so dry.

"S-s-stop, oh please…it h-hurts sssooo much…" I cried.

He didn't hear me. He just stared at me, watching the blood flow around us.

"You so pretty Victoria. I never want to live a day without you again" James leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I cried louder. This was my first kiss.

I shrieked away from him and moved my head away from his hurtful fingers. James sat up on his heels.

"So that's how it's going to be huh? You denying me again. So you didn't learn your lesson?" James started to get up again with the baseball bat, when I heard a loud bang on the front door of the shed.

"Oh my God! Get that boy!" someone yelled

I heard loud cries around me. I faintly heard James scream 'NO' but I didn't listen. I shut my eyes as hard as I could. I wanted to leave this place. I wanted to stop hurting.

I felt arms go around me but I didn't have the energy to move. I just stayed there and waited. Thankfully I heard a woman yell 'call 911'

By then I was knocked out.

I was in the hospital for three months from what James did to me. At first I was so scared that I was going to lose my memory again, but then I realized that I want my memory to go. I don't want to remember James and what he did to me. I don't want to remember what it felt like to get beaten up that badly. I don't want to remember the fact that my best friend almost killed me and that I'm all alone again.

I started to cry here in the car and Miss Fetcher looked over at me.

"What's the matter Alice?"

"N-nothing" I muttered as I dried my tears with my sleeve.

Miss Fetcher is now taking me to my **third** orphanage. I really don't want to go. I don't want to be around anyone that could hurt me. But Miss Fetcher told me that I was going to be fine. She said this is a small orphanage with good kids in it. She said that just yesterday another little girl just came in who also had something bad happen to her. That she was going to be my roommate.

We arrived at the new orphanage and it just looked like a big house. Miss Fetcher carried my bags for me. She walked upstairs with my bags; while I stayed down to meet my new temporary caretaker. She seemed nice enough. I saw Miss Fetcher come down from the room. She walked up and hugged me.

"Well Alice, you're all set up. Your room is the just up the stairs and it's the last one on the left. I hope you like it better here. You have my card, if anything bad happens please call me. Okay?"

"Okay" I smiled at her and hugged her back. Even though I don't like her too much, she's still the only constant person I have in my life.

Miss Fetcher left and I started walking up the stairs. I was really nervous. I hope this person is nice.

I walked into the room and saw the blonde girl there looking back at me. I looked deep in her eyes and saw something there. I know that look. That looked is mirrored back at her. We both have suffered.

While keeping eye contact with her, I sat on the wooden floor. I don't know what came over me, but something in the way she looked at me made me sad. I pulled my knees up to me and cried. I cried for the parents I'll never know, I cried for what James did to me, and I cried for this beautiful blonde girl that looks so sad. I continued to rock myself back and forth. It wasn't long before I felt another pair of little arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw the beautiful blonde girl; she had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm Rosaline…but you can call me Rose. Please tell me what's wrong" she cried.

I looked up at her and hugged her as tightly as I can.

"Please promise you won't ever hurt me, please. I can't handle it. Please don't hurt me" I cried

She hugged me back and I felt her smile faintly against my head

"I promise. I'll protect you."

**A/N: Awe, I love Rose. So, there's little Alice. I hope you all liked her. **

**Show me some love and give me a review please.**

**Much love darlings,**

**Roxy **


	5. Unknown POV

UNKNOWN POV

"See ya later" with that I stood and walk across the sports bar.

I was about to walk out when something caught my eye. I turned around a snatched the piece of paper that was tapped the bar door. The flier was of three really hot chicks with the title "Topaz Eyes." They looked like some kind of punk cover band.

Man, these girls are smokin'. The first one was a tall sexy looking Barbie doll with platinum blonde hair. The second one was a hot little pixie with shot black spiky hair. The third one…wait! Wait a fucking second!

I looked at the bottom of the page and it said: Rose, Alice and Bella are the punk cover band "Topaz Eyes"

Holey fucking shit! That's Isabella! That's little Bella!

What the fuck is Bella doing in a band? What the fuck does she think she's doing?

I threw my hands up in frustration with the flier still in my right hand.

Humph.

Men are going to looking at these fliers. Men are going to fantasizing about these three girls….especially innocent doe eyed Bella.

Bella is by all rights is mine! And I have every right to claim her…she is MINE!

I looked back down and stared at the piece of paper. Look at her. She has that 'fuck me' face in this picture. I bet she's a big tease like the two other whores in her band. Well, Bella was always the one that aims to please.

I'd be damned if anyone was going to get her before me. I want her…no I NEED HER!

And I'm going to get her!

The poster says there is going to be a concert at the recreation center tomorrow night. Better pay my girl a visit.

The next day, I woke up extra early. I know what I was going to do today. I thought up a fool proof plan and I was getting my Bella back tonight!

Luck is on my side because some kid last night told me that these girls are locals and live at the orphanage outside of town. That just put a big smile on my face

I eagerly got out of bed. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was just in my boxers. I stared at my reflection. I looked at my full blonde hair down to my muscled washboard abs and on to my prominent morning bulge. I smiled to myself. Bella is going to be a lucky young lady.

I hopped in the shower. The warm water hits every muscle in my body. I started rubbing soap around my body and my thoughts drifted to Bella. Man, she's a stunning one. She had long mahogany hair, great skin, perfect tits, great legs and piercing brown eyes. Just thinking about her gets me hard. Shit. I looked down at my reaction to Bella. I smiled. Oh well, better rub this one out.

Feeling loads better, I got out of the shower and got dressed. Once fully ready for my day, I walked over to my closet. I pulled out my shoe box above my clothes rack. I opened the lid and grabbed my gun and amo. I pulled up my shirt and put it in the loop of my jeans. I also grabbed my duck tape and put it in my back pocket.

I'm taking Bella tonight. She only has two options: either she comes with me or she dies. I'm willing to perform either option she chooses, but I'd prefer she takes option one. ..

I went to a nearby florist shop. I picked out a dozen red roses for Bella and her friends. I walked up to the cashier to pay when something caught my eye

There were some black roses. I know what those mean. Death.

"I would like a dozen red roses and three black roses" I told the young women ringing me up. I noticed the way she's looking at me. She's checking me out and blushed when she noticed I was watching her too

"Uh-Sir, do you know those mean…death?" She asked nervously

"Is that right? Well don't you think this is a good contrast then? Love and death. " I asked her while leaning in closer to her.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" she asked

"Bingo" I smiled.

I gave her a wicked grin and paid for the flowers. She smiled back at me as I left the shop.

Whistling to myself, I headed toward the orphanage. Once I walked inside there was a lady staring at me. I'm assuming she is the one who was in charge of this shithole.

"Pardon me sir; is there something I can help you with?" She asked

_This is it! Time to begin the fun!_

"Well I'm just here to deliver these flowers to the "Topaz Eyes" girls. These are from the recreation center committee. They want to wish the girls good luck for tonight's' concert." I told her in the most sincere voice I could muster

"That's wonderful. They really shouldn't have. Those girls just love to play and they are so generous. I mean, they donate most of their commission money back to the orphanage you know? They are wonderful girls. Go one and put them in their room. It's right upstairs, the third room on your right" She informed me

"Thank you Miss" With that I walked up the stairs and found their room fairly easy.

I looked around the room. There were some rock band posters plastering the walls. Over at the desk were Polaroid pictures of the girls. Most of them were of the three of them together, but there were some single shots. I grabbed the one of Bella with a guitar smiling and put it in my pocket. I'm going to save this one for later.

I continued to look at the wall of Polaroid's. Wait! There was one of Bella with some massive Indian guy with long hair. They both had goofy smiles on their faces and he was standing way too close to my Bella. What the hell does he think he's doing touching my Bella!

I put the flowers on a nightstand and walked back to the picture. She better not be seeing a stupid _boy_.

Just then I heard someone walking down the hall. I quickly hid in the closet quick and slid the door behind me. I propped the door a little so I could see outside into the room.

Why what do you know? Bella comes in the room

Man, she's hotter in person. It took me a lot of strength to not just go a jump her now. So, I just stood there in the closet watching her intently. Maybe too intently because I started to feel my pants tighten. I looked down and saw the familiar sight. This girl defiantly has an effect on me.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited.

"Hi Jake!" Bella said

***

"How's everything going?" She asked. She sounded a bit worried

***

"No, I'm fine. You know, just a little nervous. You know how it goes" She gave a weak laugh

***

"Yeh, well I know I've done this a hundred times but it's still nerve racking" She explained. Man her voice sounds like bells. There is just an innocence there…hmm…I want to take all that fucking innocence away

***

"Please, don't say that Jake" She suddenly blushed a deep scarlet color. I wonder what that guy said to her to get that reaction. NO ONE BUT ME SHOULD MAKE HER DO THAT!

***

"I know and-"

"Bella! Bella! Bella can you hurry up!" Came in a voice from down stairs.

"In a minute, I'm on the phone!" She yelled. She faced the phone again. "Sorry Jake, but I have to go to the sound check"

***

"Thanks Jake, I'll dedicate one to you and your boys. Bye" She hung up the phone

BOYS!! What the fuck is this girl into?

I mean, just by looking at her I know she's a virgin. Just by the way she looks and her innocence reradiates off her. But she enjoys teasing, I could just tell that about her. She a fucking tease!

"Damn it Bella, hurry up!" That same voice yelled from down the stairs

"OH hold your horses! I'm coming" Bella yelled back.

Right then she noticed my roses. She walked to them slowly, as if they were going to bit her or something. She picked up the single black rose

"Bella, if you don't get your ass down here now, I'm going to drag you down by your hair!!" Man that bitch is getting on my fucking nerves. She was ruining my fucking moment!

"I'm on my way! Jesus Rose, clam down!" Bella yelled back again.

Before I could even blink, she threw the black rose in the trash can and left the room. I heard her go down stairs and soon enough her and the two other left the house.

I got out of closet. I went over to the trash can and picked up the black rose. The saying '_waste not, want not' _popped into my head_._ I put the rose in my pocket and left the house.

The recreation center was filled with young naïve kids. Most of these kids where dressed in black, had strange piercings and tattoos. Average age must have been around sixteen. Boys wearing tight jeans with make up on their faces and little girls trying to look like twenty year old sluts. These stupid kids probably think they know pain and suffering. I bet mommy or daddy where the one's that dropped them off at this concert. I wonder how my Bella got into this strange world.

Soon enough, the three chicks come on stage. Bella looked amazing in her tight Jim Morrison t-shirt, skinny jeans and black ballet flats. She had the huge guitar hanging from her shoulder and the microphone was in front of her. She began to sing and it sounded like bells. Her voice had an innocent sensuality. God, she turned me on without even trying. Oh I can't wait till I get her alone

Two hours later….

I could tell that the concert was about to end, I mean, how much longer can they go? They already went through most of the 1970s bands' greatest hits. I wonder how Bella got attached to the 70s.

Suddenly, my Bella saw me. She looked confused and she looked down at my hand. I looked at my hand and noticed the black rose. I know she knows I sent them, but she doesn't know who I am because of my sweater hood.

I slowly removed my hood so she could see my face. Her beautiful face was priceless. I mean, she looked like she's seen a ghost. I gave her a big fat grin. Oh the memories we had together. I know she remembers them all

I could tell she was speechless because the little pixie had to finish the song for her. Once the song ended Bella practically ran off the stage. The two others followed suit while the audience was screaming for an encore.

I know they are not going to give an encore, so I left to go backstage to meet my girls.

Once I snuck through the curtain I could hear her voice.

"We have to leave, NOW!" She hysterically yelled. "Please, we have to go far away. I'm so sorry, but we have to leave!"

"Bella don't worry. We'll go where ever you want for however long" The hot blonde told her.

Hell NO. They are not going anywhere! I took a deep breath. I am SO going to enjoy this…

_Here we go! Time to make my entrance_

"OH ladies! Please don't leave!" I looked at Bella and her face fell.

Yes my girl defiantly knows what's coming!

Before I too excited I better get these girls out of sight. I quickly ran to get the little pixie first and pointed my six-shooter at her little head.

"Now, I want you two little fucking whores to shut the fuck up and follow me…or else me and this little pixie here" I licked her cheek, awe she taste sweet "are going for a lovely drive alone" I then started rubbing my hard-on against her little body. God she feels good. I then began touching and squeezing everything I could with my free hand.

"Please, just let them go and I'll go anywhere with you…and do whatever you want" Bella whispered that last part, but I heard her. Like I'm not going to get what I want from her anyway.

"Oh Bella, don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that later" I winked at her. "But for now, I have to stash you girls away from everyone before someone tries to find us. Now, if you will, follow me" I started leading them towards the recreation's basement.

Once we got downstairs and inside the room, I shut the door behind me. I quickly pulled the duck tape from my pocket and tossed it to the blonde.

"Blondie, I want you to put this duck tape over yours and Bella's mouths" She did what she was told.

"Good girl. Now I want you and Bella to take your shirts off" I told her. But they just looked at each other and didn't do what I told her. Boy these bitches do not want to disobey me

"I SAID TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING SHIRTS! I'm sure you don't want me to kill this girl!" I grabbed the pixie and tapped my gun on her little head.

"We need to wait until most of the groups are gone, so we could continue this party at a better, more private location. While we wait, I want some fucking entertainment. Now take off your shirts or I'll kill this one and work my way up to Blondie" I informed. I have no problem killing the pixie and the blonde. Truthfully, they were just bonuses. I didn't need them the way I need my Bella.

The girls just stared at each other with tears in their eyes. It almost seemed like they were all having silent conversations with one another. Well, whatever they did turned out okay for me because then my Bella and Blondie started pulling their shirts off. That's not how I wanted it!

"Oh no my beautiful babies. You need to be a little slower than that. Come on. I had seen you girls tonight at your concert. The way you all moved and teased the crowd with your music…hmm it was so fascinating. I know you could do better than that." I sat down with the little pixie on my lap.

Ladies and gentleman here comes the show! God just watching them take their little shirts off slowly was so fucking sexy. Man. On top of that I had this hot little thing on my lap making me feel all warm.

I stared at my Bella as she was taking off her shirt. I caught a glimpse of her tight stomach and toned little abs. Oh she is so hot. I felt my jeans tighten as my cock was starting to throb. The little pixie started shifting cause me to get more excited

"Oh baby, I know it's big, but you shouldn't move too much or I'll mess up your pretty little jeans" I told her.

Bella and blondie looked horrified but they didn't stop. They continued to take off their shirts until they were finally on the floor. Right then, I couldn't stop staring at my beautiful Bella. There she was just wearing a black bra and skinny jeans. Oh and it was ALL for me!

"Hmm. Bella you've grown to be a beautiful young woman. Your tits are even bigger than I thought they would be. I bet they would fit perfectly in my mouth" And then I looked over at the busty blonde and winked at her. "And your friend here looks like a fucking Barbie doll, by the way she looks, she's probably used to showing off her assets." I glanced at her thinking she would be terrified and she was, but there was another emotion there…_anger_. This bitch is _mad_ at me. Huh

I continued to stare at them. They were glorious. I NEED to see more.

"Now blondie, I want you to unbutton Bella's jeans" I breath hard in anticipation. I have wanted this since the moment I saw the flier.

Tears were pouring down their wonderfully red eyes. Blondie walked over to my Bella and started unbuttoning her jeans

"That's right. Hmm…Now I want, Oh-hump"

I felt a sharp pain between my legs and suddenly hit the floor. That fucking little pixie bitch hit my hard cock! Ouch! This fucking hurts! I'm going to kill that fucking little bitch!

Right then the brainless fucking blonde ran up to me and started to repeatedly hit my throbbing dick again and again. I reached for my gun to put a bullet through her head, but she kicked the gun to the corner of the room.

Oh these girls are going to regret this

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCHES!!! I'm going to get you" I yelled at them. They were starting to run up the stairs and I quickly pulled myself together and ran over to the gun at the corner of the room. Once everything was intact, I quickly ran up the stairs to get my girls. This time I'm not going to be so nice. These girls need to be punished!

I ran outside the recreation center. Thank God everyone was already gone. I ran to the street and I saw the three girls running and screaming. Fuck, I have to shut them up before someone hears them. I pulled out the gun and pointed it at the little pixie that hit me first

*BANG*

She quickly hit the pavement, but then the others kept on running. So I pointed the gun at the tall blonde that hit me repeatedly while I was down

*BANG*

She quickly hit the pavement too. And to my surprise, Bella stopped and ran to her friends. What the hell? Doesn't this girl have any sense of self preservation?

Oh, this is perfect. Bella grabbed the pixie and dragged her towards the blonde. This is a glorious scene. Three hot chicks on the floor waiting for my beck and call! I had to laugh

"Ha, ha, ha. So you decided to join our party?" I pointed to Bella

"Please, please just leave us alone" She said while trying to get her friends away from me.

"Why would I want to leave the three most gorgeous girls I have ever laid eyes on?" I questioned

"Please, we won't tell anyone" She begged.

Funny. Did that line ever really work?

Nope.

"Do you honestly think I care what other people know? I told you from the start, you will never live without me! Where in the hell do you get off thinking that you could leave me?" I yelled. Did she honestly think she escape me just by merely kicking me? Yeh right!

"Please I-I….."

Oh I can't take it anymore. I shot her in her stomach. Her eyes widen and her head hit the floor.

"You see, you and your two little 'sisters' are **never** going to leave me!!" I screamed

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the pixie and shot her shoulder. I heard a loud scream. I then pointed my gun at blondie and shot her thigh. She let out a loud scream as well. _God_ this is music to my ears

Finally, I pointed the gun again to my bloody angel. She looked up at me and I shot her in the back of her hip. She let out a scream and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

God, talk about power!

"Oh god, please stop!" She faintly said in a low voice. Her voice made me laugh

"_Oh please stop! _Oh please yourself." I mocked in her faint voice. "Do you think I'm done, puff, we just got started!" I belted

I pointed the gun at the pixie again. She looked back up at me with horror in her eyes and I shot her in her stomach. She yelled with tears streaming from her eyes.

I pointed the gun at blondie and she looked petrified. God I'll never forget this prevailing feeling. I shot her calf. Huh this bitch is never going to walk again once I'm done with her

I looked over at my Bella. She was withering in pain. Oh I got so fucking hard again just by watching her. I pointed the gun and shot her thigh. She, of course, yelled out. They all started painting and crying chaotically

"Well what? Do you have nothing else to say?" I asked

I got no answer and my pants were feeling tight again. So I grabbed my Bella by the ankle and dragged her away from her 'sisters'

I didn't take her far because the anticipation was killing me. I turned around and spread her legs apart. I quickly got on my knees at laid down on top of her.

"You smell so good. Do you know how good you smell?" I asked. "ANSWER ME!"

"No" She said faintly. God she was breathing so hard. It just turned me on even more

"Well you do, you really do." I told her. "Your smell is so intoxicating" I took in a deep breath of her scent and leaned my head down to kiss her neck. God I ached for her

"I bet you're still a virgin. A girl like you would never give it up to anyone. You would just tease the ever loving shit out of them then leave them with their dicks in their hands" I roared at her.

"Please, just leave-"

I quickly shut her up by flying my hand against her face

"Don't beg anymore! I am going to do what I want and your begging is starting to annoy me. The next words I want to hear from you is 'don't stop.' Do you understand me?!" I shout. She didn't respond quickly, so I pushed my hand against her bleeding stomach to get her to speak

"Oh, don't stop" She whispered.

"Yeh, that's what I want to hear from you. Now," I started unbuttoning her pants. "I want you to say my name" I hastily started unzipping my pant, freeing my hard erection. I positioned myself at her entrance between her legs. I waited for her to say my name…

Suddenly I heard loud sirens closing quickly in on us.

"Shit! That didn't take them long" I got off her and picked up my pants. I looked down at her and she almost sighed in relief. OH HELL NO!

"Don't you think for a second you and your friends are going to make out of this alive!" I yelled

I ran over to the two girls. I didn't have time to aim properly. I ended up shooting the pixie in the arm and the blonde in her stomach.

I ran back to my Bella. I stared at her. Her pants were almost off and I could see her panties. Fuck, I want her, but if I can't have her, thenno man will EVER have her. I pointed the gun at her at shot her in her chest.

I turned around and ran towards the building. I got a good head start from the police and managed to go into a local gas station's bathroom. I locked the door and backed up into the wall, breathing hard.

I just sat there. Just waited. My heart pounding in my chest.

No one came here. No cop or detective. Nothing.

_Huh, talk about getting away with murder_

I'm not an idiot though. I didn't want to chance it, so I decided to wait longer until all the noises outside stops completely. In order to pass the time, I reflected on everything that happened tonight. Oh God I was so close to _having_ my Bella.

I big smile spread across my face just remembering the looks on their faces. Talk about pure terror. God it was a glorious sight. This is defiantly the best thing I have ever done to any females

My thoughts took off to magnificent sceneries. I haven't felt this good since I had my ex-wife! Now that was a fun time.

Suddenly tired, I leaned my head against the floor and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up abruptly. I looked around feeling a bit disorientated.

Then it all hit me fast. I remembered everything like it was replying back in my head. Talk about instant replay. I will defiantly never forget that night. The night where I took three girls simultaneously. That put a smile on my face

But…

What if they lived? What if they tell the police who I am?

No. That can't happen, I mean, I'm too fucking sexy to go to prison.

I heard a knock on the door. I fell silent

"Hey! Come on! I really have to go" A man yelled. "FINE! I'm going to get the cashier to let me in!" He banged on the door and I'm assuming left

Well I better leave before anyone comes in.

I quickly got out of the bathroom and walked out into the street. To my astonishing surprise, no one was around. Sweet!

I strolled around the street filling ten times taller. Happy as can be, feeling like a good night spent.

I unlocked the door to my house and turned on the news. Surly there has to be some report on three murders.

Some blonde correspondent took the screen. She said, "Last night was a sad night for us all. Three young female performers were shot several times in front of a local recreation center. They were rushed over to the hospital. Luckily no one was killed. I'm here now with Officer Webber to tell us more"

"Thank you Amanda. Sadly the girls have not woken up yet, but we can assume their attacker or attackers are still out there armed and dangerous. So if anyone around the area seen any suspicious behavior please call the police department immediately." Said Officer Webber

"Well, our hearts go out to those girls and we can only hope justice will be severed to whoever or whomever committed this awful crime. My name is Amanda Baker with Washington News at home"

"Thank you Amanda. Now John how about those sports-"

I turned off the TV. I was speechless.

I cannot believe those fucking little bitches are still alive. I mean, shit, I put four fucking bullets through EACH of them and they are still alive!

What does a guy have to do!

Then again….now that I think about it…this could be a good thing…a very good thing

I mean, they are alive

Bella is still alive

Hmm, my beautiful Bella. I could _have_ her; this time I'll take my time. If I form a better plan I could _have_ all three of them!

First, I have to make sure my girls keep their fucking mouths shut.

I hoped out of bed and put on some clothes. I didn't even bother showering. I have to get to the hospital and warn them to not say a word.

I got to the hospital quicker than ever. I was about to go to the elevator when I saw cops swarming all over the place. Well now is the time to stay calm.

I walked over to the gift shop and bought a vase of flowers. I would rather get them all red roses like last time, but they didn't have any. They did, however, have a sort collection in a vase. The flowers ranged from pinks to reds to dark purples. This would do

I bought a card and wrote a warning note. It said "DON'T TELL ANYONE WHO I AM OR I'LL FIND YOU! NEXT TIME YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WON'T BE SO LUCKY. I'LL SEE TO THAT!!!"

Yeh that would do.

I went outside to find some gullible kid. It didn't take long to find someone.

He was around eighteen years old with spiky hair and plugs in his ears.

"Hey kid, want to earn an easy fifty dollars?" I asked

"Depends. What do you want?" He asked

"I need you to go to the nurses' station and give them these flowers. Tell them it belongs to the three orphan girls that got shot last night." I told him

"Why don't you just do it?" this kid is getting on my nerves

"Kid, do you want the money or not?" I told him in a flat tone

"Sure, fine. Give me the flowers and the money." He stretched out his hand.

"Here" I gave him the money and flowers. He walked in the hospital and came out in about four minutes.

"That was easy enough" he said. I just nodded at him and he left.

I know I shouldn't stay here too long, so I left back home.

Bella better listen to me!

**A/N: Well there you go. Hopefully you all hate him and you'll learn more about him later….**

**So, what do you all think?**

**Please Review and tell me. I love reading them in my inbox.**

**Also, updates for "Trying to Escape" are coming soon, so stay tuned!**

**Lots of Love**

**Roxy**


End file.
